What's Happening Beside You
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi disekitar kalian, kalian takkan tahu. Namun Shion Kaito mengetahui segalanya—mungkin semacam kaki-kaki yang menggantung diudara atau bunyi telepon dimalam hari / Kumpulan cerita horror yang maksa. Judul rada gak nyambung sama isi. Dan rata-rata berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kaito's POV. HIATUS.
1. Hotel

.

.

.

.

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 1 . Hotel**

.

**The Creation-Story and Opening Quotes** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

**Genre** : Horror, Supernatural, and little-Friendship?

I don't receive any benefits of this fanfiction. Just be fun.

Dan fanfiksi ini terpisah dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan **What** **Did** **You** **Say**, meskipun disini Kaito juga adalah anak kuliahan.

Okay, enjoy!

.

.

.

.

"When you hear it, can you feel its darkness, b**ch?" — Darkana Asmodeus

.

.

.

.

Aku Shion Kaito hanyalah seorang pemuda yang normal—berencana akan masuk ke sebuah universitas ternama. Ingin pergi merantau jauh dari orang tua, gara-gara 'ngidam'. _Well_, itu kalimat yang aneh. Jadi, lupakan.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada yang berbeda dariku. Bukan berarti aku ini kelainan fisik atau mental ya! Ingat itu!

Aku bermigrasi ke kota karena aku trauma berlama-lamaan di kampung—pedesaan identik dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, Teman. Apalagi kampung halamanku punya seekor serigala yang entah sebenarnya tinggal dimana. Hanya terdengar suaranya dari rumah.

_Well_, itu hanya alibi. Sebenarnya aku hanya trauma gara-gara dikampung, aku sering dipaksa orang tuaku untuk ikut mencangkul di sawah. Itu pun sebenarnya bukan sawah milik keluarga, melainkan cuma numpang minta upah. Berpanas-panas, berpeluh-peluh, kulit semakin hitam, rambut semakin kribo, cuma dapat duit 10 ribu. Apa kata dunia, coba!

Duh.

Baiklah, bukan itu cerita kita kali ini.

Sayangnya, aku tinggal diapartemen yang damai tentram tanpa ada hal-hal sejenis hantu gentayangan atau yang lainnya. Jadi, aku pun hidup dengan normal diapartemen baruku.

Kok _sayangnya_?

Tampang polos-polos ganteng begini, sebenarnya aku termasuk orang yang tertarik dengan hal-hal gaib. Hantu, momok, monster, aku tertarik pada mereka. Yah, mungkin terkecuali monster. Aku masih sedikit merasa ngeri jika aku harus bertatap muka dengan mereka. Muka mereka biasanya 'kan hancur, dan berdarah-darah. Nista banget dah.

Aku sering bertemu dengan hal-hal seperti itu di kampungku. Apalagi ketika aku mendengar ada lolongan serigala atau gonggongan anjing didekat rumahku. Itu pertanda bahwa ada "sesuatu" disekitarku. Aku sedikit menyayangkan karena aku harus meninggalkan mereka untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Dan aku berharap, aku akan menemukannya lagi di kota ini.

Pagi itu aku datang ke kampus dengan muka berseri-seri. Seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa baru yang akhirnya berhasil terdaftar dengan resmi diantara kalangan mahasiswa universitas yang elit ini. Aku takkan menyebutkan apa jurusanku, karena kupikir itu tak penting. Dan bukan inti dari cerita ini.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub Ilmu Gaib. Atau mungkin sejenis Klub Pencari Hantu. Oke, baru kutahu ada klub seperti ini di universitas! Betapa menyenangkannya!

Disana, aku menemukan banyak orang yang serupa denganku—serupa dalam minat terhadap kegaiban. Kami saling berbagi cerita, berbagi info, berbagi gambar, sampai bersama-sama mengunjungi tempat berhantu.

Seperti yang terjadi beberapa bulan setelah aku masuk universitas. Semester dua pada saat musim panas. Karena sedang libur, kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah tempat berhantu. Dan itu adalah sebuah hotel yang terbengkalai.

Kami sudah melakukan berbagai macam riset di Internet—dan juga meminta pendapat orang-orang mengenai hotel itu—dan menemukan banyak laporan tentang penampakan hantu disana.

"Ada salah satu kamarnya yang menjadi tempat seseorang bunuh diri. Dan arwahnya masih gentayangan disana sampai sekarang."

"Kami mendengar sebuah suara aneh dilantai tiga."

"Karena tak menemukan apapun, kami memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kami melihat sebuah bayangan yang berdiri disalah satu jendela kamar lantai tiga ketika kami diluar hotel."

"Tempatnya banyak kecoa, cyin! Duh, eike jijik dech!"

Baiklah, lupakan komentar terakhir itu! Itu komentar seseorang dari Jurusan Kecantikan.

Kebanyakan kabar mengarah pada lantai tiga hotel itu.

Supaya _feel_ seramnya lebih terasa, pertama-tama kami memainkan _kokkuri_-_san_ dirumahku. Permainannya itu semacam Papan Ouija versi Jepang. Jika kau tak tahu cara memainkannya, itu semacam ritual yang membuat kita bisa berbicara dengan hantu. Kalian tahu aplikasi "xParanormal"? Ya, prinsip kerjanya sama kok.

(Sebenarnya Kaito ini mau cerita atau promo sih!)

Seusai itu, kami pun pergi ke hotel itu tengah malam. Yah, kalau siang, 'kan tak menyenangkan. Dan karena kami datangnya ramai-ramai (lima lelaki dan lima gadis, biar genap sepuluh orangnya), jadi kami merasa sangat bersemangat. Tapi akhirnya _spirit_ kami langsung nge-_drop_ saat melihat ada bayangan yang disebut-sebut orang di Internet—bayangan itu seakan menatap kami dari hotel itu. Dan tampak tak menyukai kami. Tapi kami berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan.

Kami mendengar bahwa ada jalan tikus—pintu belakang—menuju dalam hotel itu. Dan kami harus melewati kuburan yang berada disamping hotel itu. Jadilah kami siap-siap mengenakan pakaian yang bisa diajak bergerak bebas—yah, siapa tahu nanti tiba-tiba kami melihat sesuatu yang membahayakan, jadi kami bisa dengan mudah kabur.

Tapi kami tak menemukan kuburan apapun disamping hotel itu. Memang mirip, tapi hanya seperti tanah kosong terbuka yang luas.

"Aku tak melihat satu pun kuburan disini." ucap seorang lelaki dari kelompokku. Apakah karena gelap? Jadi kami tak bisa melihatnya?

Dan benar saja—berbekal dengan senter seadanya, kami akhirnya menemukan tumpukan papan yang bertingkat, dan diatasnya berdiri sebuah nisan yang berbentuk aneh.

"Lihat, ada sesuatu tertulis disana."

Aku pun menyinari bagian nisan itu. Dan disana tertulis, "Istirahat Dalam Damai."

Oh, Gusti.

Nisan itu tampak kotor, dengan daftar nama yang tak begitu jelas dibawahnya. Kami tak bisa membacanya karena sebagian besar tulisan itu sudah terkikis. Sedikit disayangkan, tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan disekitar sini.

Kehadiran kuburan itu ternyata membuat semua anak gadis menangis ketakutan, dan bahkan anak-anak lelakinya hanya berbicara dengan wajah datar, "Tempat ini tak bagus."

Sebenarnya aku mulai takut juga, tapi ayolah! Masa' cuma sampai disini saja?

Jadi aku mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka.

Kami berjalan dan menemukan sebuah sungai kecil di ujung jalan ini. Dan akhirnya setelah melewatinya, kami sampai di pintu belakang hotel itu dan memasukinya.

Dan pintunya ternyata tak terkunci. Yaiyalah, orang kurang kerjaan mana yang mau mengunci pintu itu sementara bangunan itu sendiri berhantu?

Didalamnya penuh dengan sampah. Apapun. Semacam telepon tak terpakai yang kabel-kabelnya berserakan, dan kaleng yang kosong. Kamar mandi dan toiletnya kotor, tapi terlihat masih baru. Cat dinding dan karpetnya yang terkelupas menguatkan fakta bahwa tempat ini memang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Karena kami hanya punya dua senter, jadi kami mencoba untuk berjalan saling berdekatan. Kami mengelilingi bangunan itu dan memotret beberapa sisi hotel itu. Lumayan seram, karena setiap kami melangkah, rasanya seperti banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami.

Apalagi, kami dengar-dengar, ada yang bilang bahwa hotel ini bangkrut dan terlilit hutang, dan pemiliknya pun menjadi gila dan bunuh diri.

Kasihan ya?

Dan kami merasa sedikit lebih berani dan terbiasa dengan kondisi ini setelah kami menyelesaikan penjelajahan dilantai dasar. Kemudian kami pun menemukan sebuah tangga, dan naik ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya dilantai dua, kami membicarakan berbagai hal tentang lantai tiga, dimana kebanyakan rumor mengarah pada lantai tiga ini.

"Kira-kira, apakah yang akan terjadi nanti?"

"Ah, gak tau juga nih. Tapi katanya, bakal ada suara yang terdengar disini."

"Hei, kalau ada yang lewat, jangan langsung kabur ya! Siapa tahu kita bisa melihat memotretnya!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon yang berdering dan panjang.

Bunyinya berdering dan bergema dalam kesunyian ini.

Dan para anak gadis mulai menjerit histeris.

"HANTUNYA DATAAANG!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAMA, AKU TAKUT!"

Gelombang kengerian mulai menyebar diantara kami dan beberapa dari kami mulai berhamburan ke tangga. Dan ucapan anak barusan itu pun langsung terlupakan oleh semuanya.

"Hei, kalian, tenanglah! Kubilang, tenanglah!" Aku berseru, mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka, tapi sayangnya aku dikacangi.

Oh, ini mimpi buruk. Jika ini masih berlanjut, kepanikan bisa berakhir menjadi sebuah insiden mengerikan. Yah, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ditengah kegelapan ini?

Aku bingung apakah aku harus naik ke lantai atas—untuk mencari tahu asal bunyi itu—atau turun ke lantai bawah—untuk menyusul anak-anak lainnya—tapi bunyi dering itu perlahan mengikis kegelisahanku.

"Hei, jangan lari. Turunlah dengan perlahan."

Aku merasa seperti orang tua saja.

Tapi dua orang yang membawa senter tadi sudah pergi ke lantai bawah. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang yang masih bertahan. Jadi keadaan menjadi gelap gulita dan aku mulai menggigil kedinginan.

(Untung saja tak ada _suara_ _dering_ mengerikan itu ditelingaku. Pertanda bahwa tak ada hantu disekelilingku.)

Aku langsung menyusul mereka ke lantai bawah.

Sesampainya aku dilantai dasar, aku melihat semuanya berkumpul di sebuah tempat kosong terbuka yang kemungkinan besar adalah ruang lobi hotel. Baru saja aku sampai, telepon itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Aneh.

"Aku ingin pulang..." Seorang anak gadis terisak, mewakili perasaan anak gadis lainnya. Kebanyakan anak lelakinya pun terlihat pucat wajahnya.

Terselip kesunyian yang ganjal. Aneh dan tak wajar.

Sekarang kami bingung apakah kami harus pulang atau tetap bertahan disini. Tapi sepertinya sebagian besar dari kami hanya ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Seseorang diantara anak lelaki pun berbicara. Dia anak tertua diantara kami. Jadi aura dewasanya lebih terasa daripada anak-anak disini.

"Aku tak membayangkan bahwa itu akan menakuti kalian semua sampai seperti ini. Aku minta maaf."

Dia berulang kali meminta maaf. Dan mulai menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membuat penjelajahan ini sedikit lebih menyenangkan, jadi dia pun mendapat ide untuk menyembunyikan sebuah ponsel dilantai tiga pada siang harinya. Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat dan menelepon ponsel dilantai tiga itu dengan ponsel lainnya dikantongnya.

Jenius, sekaligus idiot. Bagaimana bisa dia senekat dan berpikir sampai sejauh itu!

_Hell_, orang ini sepertinya pintar menakuti orang lain. Tapi sepertinya wajah bersalahnya itu dibuat-buat, tapi aku tak tahu juga.

Semua orang pun menghela napas dengan sangat lega.

"Yee, dasar! Menakuti saja!" Kami menyorakinya, dan tak terlalu keras karena takut mengganggu 'sesuatu yang ada diatas'. Dan kami memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, anak tertua tadi berkata padaku.

"Tempat itu gila sekali."

Aku nyaris saja menjawabnya dengan, "Tidak, itu kau yang gila." Tapi tak jadi ketika dia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Saat kita melihat batu nisan tadi, apa kalian tidak menyadari orang dijendela hotel itu?"

Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Dan tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk melihat jendela hotel pada saat menegangkan seperti itu.

"Awalnya kupikir, itu hanya sekelompok anak-anak iseng. Tapi saat aku masuk ke dalamnya, jelas sekali bahwa pradugaku itu salah. Mereka ada lebih dari 10 orang disana. Maksudku, lantai atas."

Aku sempat terhenyak. "Tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud dengan '_mereka'_?"

Orang itu pun menyeringai miring. "Kau pikir aku menghabiskan uang untuk membeli ponsel baru hanya karena sekedar ingin bergurau?"

Oh, tidak. Dia benar.

"Tapi aku agak bingung juga. Padahal bunyi ponsel yang dilantai tiga itu tidak seperti itu. Jangan-jangan yang bunyinya _riiiiiiiing_ itu telepon hotel ya? Aku sama sekali tak ada menghubunginya lho!"

Dia ini membuatku semakin merinding saja. Lalu, untuk apa dia menyembunyikan ponsel dilantai tiga? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikir orang ini.

Setelah semuanya sudah pulang—menyisakan aku dengan orang tadi dimobilnya—dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil padaku.

"Hei, Shion. Kita kembali ke hotel itu sekarang, oke?" Seringainya semakin lebar.

Aku langsung sembah-sujud memohon padanya untuk tidak membawaku ke sana lagi, dan dia pun membiarkanku pergi. Tapi rupanya pada akhirnya, dia kembali lagi kesana sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di ruang klub aku bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi tadi malam pada saat dia ke sana lagi. Dan dengan senyuman setengah gaib, dia menjawab dengan simpel.

"Saat aku kembali ke dalam hotel, telepon itu berdering lagi. Aku mengangkatnya, tapi yang kudengar hanya _riiiiiiiing_. Lalu aku pun meneriakinya, 'Dasar pengecut!' Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Semua telepon di hotel itu pun mulai berdering, pada saat yang sama. Aku tahu aku sedang dalam masalah, jadi aku pun memilih untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu."

Dasar gila. Apalagi, dia mengatakannya dengan seringai senang seolah-olah dia sedang menceritakan lelucon pada anak umur 5 tahun.

Dan mulai saat itulah aku mulai akrab dengan orang yang bernama lengkap Kamui Gakupo itu...

.

.

.

.

—**To be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Fanfiksi _horror_ proyek kedua. Dan saya rasa, nih cerita gagal -.- Sebenarnya jalan cerita fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita yang di posting di blog "Saya in Underworld", tapi sebagian saya ubah dan bolak-balikkan. Jadi, saya tidak memplagiat. Saya hanya mengambil sedikit jalan ceritanya, dengan mengangkat kisah nyata milik teman saya yang tak kalah ababilnya dengan Kamui Gakupo barusan.

_Naa_, _minna_. Karena saya ini hanya coba-coba, jadi review Anda sekalian menentukan nasib fanfiksi ini. Jika memang tak pantas berada disini, Anda bisa menghujat lewat review. Tapi jika pantas? Pujilah Kaito dan Gakupo! :) #dilempar ke dunia lain

_So, mind to review_?


	2. The Singing from An Authority of The God

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 2 . The Singing from An Authority of The God**

**The Creation-Story and Opening Quotes** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I believe that God is anywhere, so I'm fearing of nothing." — Sevina Handrena

* * *

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang lalu, aku sempat menyinggung nama Kamui Gakupo ini.

Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa pasca-sarjana, katanya sih jurusan keagamaan. Kurang tahu juga agama apa. Makanya orangnya agak-agak religius gimana gitu. Aku tak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana bisa ia bergabung dalam klub kampus ini. Itu sebuah misteri besar bagiku.

Sebenarnya secara tak langsung dia itu _senpai_ku, tapi aku merasa bahwa gelar _senpai_ itu tidak pantas untuknya.

Soalnya dia sering terlihat bertingkah-laku kekanakkan sih. Selalu ngotot membawaku kesana-kemari, atau mungkin memaksaku melakukan ritual-ritual pemanggilan arwah secara sepihak. Sering menyeringai tak jelas yang membuat dirinya terkesan seperti orang gila.

Tapi entah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang dia hanya seperti itu didepanku? Pasalnya, ketika kami berada dikhalayak, dia akan bersikap kalem dan dewasa. Membuat sebagian besar orang di klub menghormatinya.

Itulah hal yang menyebalkan darinya.

Sisi baik darinya adalah, dia sering sependapat denganku. Kapanpun aku ingin melihat hantu, begitu juga dengannya. Dia akan dengan senang hati membawaku dengan mobilnya ke tempat-tempat berhantu favoritnya. Dikarenakan umurnya yang lebih tua dariku—aku 23 tahun, dia 25 tahun—maka dia lebih bisa mengambil sebuah keputusan lebih cepat dan—entah kenapa—lebih gila daripadaku.

Rambutnya ungu, tapi terkadang jika didalam kegelapan, warna ungu itu akan terlihat seperti hitam legam. Dia berambut sepanjang bahunya, dan jika dia memiliki wajah yang cantik, bisa jadi aku akan mengiranya perempuan. Dia sering mengikat sedikit rambutnya. Lalu mata birunya itu sering bersinar dengan seram ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang ia sukai. Hantu. Dan arwah penasaran. Yah, sejenis itulah.

(**A/N** : Rambut Gakupo terlihat seperti rambutnya di lagu "Otona no Radio".)

_Well_, dia itu orang yang sedikit eksotik. Aneh, tapi luar biasa. Baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu dan berteman dengan orang seperti itu.

Dia itu gila—lebih gila dariku yang gilanya masih wajar-wajar ini. Dia sering bersikap gila apalagi ketika dia telah mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan.

Seperti malam ini misalnya.

"_Shion, kau sedang tidak ada jadwal, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"_

Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, jadi kuiyakan saja.

"Baiklah. Sekarang juga?"

"_Iya."_

Sambungan diputus, dan lima menit kemudian dia pun sudah ada didepan pintu apartemenku.

"Kali ini kita ke mana?"

"Hm, ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Semoga saja kali ini tak membuatku nyaris serangan jantung seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Semula kami terlihat seperti berkeliling kota, namun akhirnya kami tiba disebuah gelanggang. Semula kalian pasti berpikir bahwa dia akan membawaku untuk berenang bersama di salah satu kolam renang disini.

Tapi tentu saja, itu bukan dia sekali.

Dan sudah kuduga dia akan membawaku ke sini.

Gelanggang ini berlokasi agak jauh dari apartemenku, dan bersebelahan dengan sebuah rumah sakit pemerintah. Jika disiang hari, kalian akan mendapati tempat ini sangat ramai dengan para remaja yang entah hendak berenang atau mungkin bertanding basket di arena yang ada disini.

Tapi kalau malam sudah datang, tempat ini seperti rumah hantu. Apalagi di jalan dekat pintu gerbang itu ada pohon beringin. Kau takkan pernah tahu apa yang sedang berdiri menunggumu disana.

Kebetulan saja malam ini ada pertandingan bulu tangkis, jadi keadaan gelanggang masih lebih ramai.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi ini melaju dengan cepat, menembus angin malam yang membuat siapapun seketika merinding jika diterpa. Sesekali ada orang yang berjalan dijalan ini, tapi mungkin mereka hanya sekedar lewat. Bukan orang yang kurang kerjaan seperti kami ini.

Kami akhirnya berhenti dan turun dari mobil.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Lebih tepatnya apa yang akan kami lakukan di belakang rumah sakit pemerintah seperti ini. Karena gelanggang lebih luas daripada rumah sakitnya, maka belakang rumah sakit ini masih bisa diakses bahkan dari dalam halaman gelanggang ini.

"Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang tempat ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tahu. Tempat ini memang terkenal dengan penampakannya. Tapi tak kusangka dia akan membawaku ke sini.

Tempat ini jelas lebih sunyi, karena berada jauh dibelakang stadion tadi. Dan lebih menakutkan, dikit sih.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

Dia kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil sebuah benda keramat yang harus dibawa oleh setiap pemburu hantu dimanapun dan kapanpun—kamera.

"Shion, berdirilah disana."

Dia menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua yang berpintu kaca. Tempat itu jelas tak berpenghuni—dilihat dari pekarangannya yang tak terurus, apalagi itu berada tepat dibelakang rumah sakit. Tak ada pencahayaan apapun disana, hanya ada sinar bulan sempurna yang mulai naik ke langit.

Tapi cahaya itu tampak remang-remang, dibawah naungan pepohonan yang ada disekitarnya. Menyambung hembusan angin malam dari jalan raya kepada kami yang ada dibawah pohon itu.

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa, ada seekor burung hantu disamping rumah tua itu. Ia memperhatikan kami dengan mata lebarnya itu.

Sejenak aku merasa tengkukku merinding.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Bukan berarti aku takut. Aku memang takut, tapi nyaliku lebih besar daripada rasa takutku.

"Ayolah. Lebih baik kemungkinan di grepe-grepe atau melihat langsung?" Dia mulai menyeringai jahil.

"Err... mungkin membelakangi lebih baik." Aku pun menuruti permintaannya, berjalan ke tempat yang ia tunjuk tadi. Dan sekarang jarak diantara kami kira-kira ada 2 meter.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

"Berdirilah didepan pintu kaca di situ."

Aku menurutinya.

"Lalu?"

"Hmm... tangan kirimu bertolak-pinggang. Lalu, silangkan kakimu."

Dia berusaha mengerjaiku?

"Begini?"

"Ah, iya... tapi, kepalamu agak miring sedikit. Ya, seperti itu..."

Aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara dering. Tidak terlalu nyaring, tetapi cukup mengganggu. Mendadak aku merasa tubuhku tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Dan kedua tanganku diselimuti rasa dingin yang menusuk.

"Sip." Dan sepertinya dia tahu bahwa sekaranglah aku tak bisa bergerak. Dia menaikkan kameranya dan mengacungkan jempolnya—pertanda bahwa poseku ini sudah tepat. "Senyumlah. _Peace_."

Terlihat _blitz_ yang menyilaukan mata, dan suara jepretan yang khas. Semula aku ingin bergerak, tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya dan suara itu masih ada.

"Hei." Sebuah tepukan dibahuku menyadarkanku. "Jangan terlalu hanyut dalam posemu."

"Apakah ada sesuatu?" Aku spontan menanyakannya dan menjauh dari tempat tadi. Dan sungguhlah, aku akan memukulnya jika tak ada apapun difoto itu. Karena untuk apa aku bersusah payah seperti tadi kalau tak ada apa-apa!

"Hm... seperti dugaanmu."

Dia menyeringai miring, berarti ada hal gila yang tergambar disana. Yah, tentunya selain aku yang berpose aneh barusan.

_Damn_!

Disana ada aku yang berdiri, dimana tangan kiriku bertolak-pinggang, dan tangan kanan kubiarkan bebas. Disampingku, ada semacam siluet aneh berupa sesosok wanita. Dia seperti berdiri disampingku, tapi sebenarnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia berada didalam pintu kaca itu.

Dan aku tak dapat menemukan dimana kaki dan tangannya di foto ini.

Rambutnya hitam panjang dan mengenakan gaun putih yang kelihatan kotor sekali. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya disini. Padahal poninya sendiri tidak terlalu menutupi wajahnya.

Ataukah sebenarnya makhluk itu tak berwajah? Entahlah.

Berhubung aku berdiri tepat didepan pintu kaca itu—yah, gak tepat sih, ada jarak sekitar 1 meter, aku seperti sedang berfoto mesra dengan si hantu.

Sial.

"Kau masih beruntung. Kau tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Semula pada saat aku menemukannya lewat kamera, dia langsung melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan terganggu. Dan seperti hendak memakanku." Dia tertawa karena kalimat barusan.

Sebenarnya dia ini apa? Hei, aku tak bisa menemukan kata yang pantas untuk orang aneh ini.

"Sudah 'kan? Jadi, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ah, kau ini terburu-buru sekali. Baiklah, baiklah." Dia menyimpan kameranya, dan kami berjalan ke mobil tadi. "Lagipula, dia tampak tak suka denganku. Memang sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Mungkin kalian heran sendiri. Jadi kami ke sini hanya sekedar ingin berfoto satu kali saja? Ya, begitulah. Didengar dari ucapannya barusan, sepertinya kami hanya diberikan kesempatan untuk berfoto satu kali saja.

Kami masuk ke mobil lagi. Dia duduk di bangku kemudi, sedangkan aku di bangku belakangnya.

"Lalu? Foto itu akan kau apakan?"

"Kukoleksi."

"Oh, aku tahu. Aku terlalu tampan disana, jadi kau ingin menyimpannya untuk kau puja-puja."

"Ah, iya. Kau tampan sekali jika bersanding dengan hantu berwajah datar—secara harfiah—itu. Kau tahu?" Dia pun tertawa dengan lelucon basinya itu. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia terdiam dengan matanya mengarah padaku.

Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah belakangku.

Kurasa lebih baik aku tidak melihat ke belakang, sementara dia akhirnya kemudian menatapku.

Dan suara dering itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar dekat.

"Shion."

"Ng?"

Dia tak menjawab. Terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba lagi, dia menyeringai lebih lebar. Apa-apaan dia itu? Apakah ada hantu lagi disekitar sini?

"Kau harus melihat ini."

Aku spontan mendekat padanya. Oh, ternyata tadi itu dia sedang memotret toh. Tapi kenapa harus diam-diam?

Dan dalam sekejap, aku pun mematung.

Hantu itu ada lagi dibelakangku. Dan seperti tadi—wajahnya tak terlihat. Kalau aku perempuan, bisa jadi aku akan menjerit histeris menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya dia memang suka padamu, Shion." Dia masih menyeringai, dengan menyebalkan.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Hahaha, tak apa-apa. Duduklah didepan. Kau akan aman jika disebelahku."

"Aku tak yakin aku akan aman disana. Kau suka sekali menaruh boneka dibangku itu."

Boneka berhubungan erat dengan ritual pemanggilan arwah. Biasanya boneka akan digunakan sebagai wadah bagi arwah yang dipanggil. Makanya aku sedikit merasa ngeri jika harus duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kujamin, ia takkan mengikutimu lagi."

Kuharap begitu.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Shion. Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan barusan? Apakah karena gelap?"

Hah? Kenapa dia mendadak menanyakannya?

"Hm, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku merasakan bahwa ada yang mengawasi kita disana. Dan aku sama sekali tak suka dilihat."

Kulihat dia menghela napas. Menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran jok, dan berucap dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada jalan dimalam hari,

"Apa yang membuatmu takut oleh kegelapan itu? Tutuplah matamu; disana terdapat kegelapan terdalam yang pernah hidup didunia ini."

.

.

.

.

Dia itu lebih berani daripada siapapun yang pernah kutemui selama ini. Dia malah nekat mendatangi mereka. Disaat tak ada siapapun yang berani, hanya dialah yang kelewat berani.

Bahkan, asalkan kau tahu saja, nyalinya takkan berkurang sepersen pun, meski kau mengatakan akan ada monster yang ingin memakannya jika ia tetap nekat menantang para hantu.

Kamui Gakupo itu sendiri artinya "Nyanyian dari Kewenangan Tuhan". Nama yang religius—tapi mungkin ada arti lain dari "Kewenangan" itu. Dan jika ditelaah dari sisi yang berbeda, nama itu akan memiliki arti yang terkesan mistis.

Yah, setidaknya, aku belum terlalu memahami siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dan bersamanya lebih lama lagi kurasa bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balasan Review (karena saya lagi males balas satu-satu :D) :**

* * *

**MaiKamano** : Fanfic horror memang selalu direkomendasikan untuk dibaca pada saat gelap/ malam :D

Maaf! Saya gak pernah bisa berhenti ngelucu bahkan disaat serius sekalipun -_- Kelemahan paling serius ini

Gakkun memang kembali lagi ke hotelnya kok. Karena menurutnya, seorang pemburu hantu yang penasaran harus berani mengambil resiko apapun yang akan terjadi #apaansih

Makasih udah RnR :)

* * *

**Kurotori Rei** : Beneran serem ya? Saya cuma coba-coba kok, sebenarnya. Bahkan saya baru tersadar setelah fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan... dan saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang membaca! Makasih udah mau membaca! XD

Gakupo itu memang agak-agak gimana gitu. Setengah sintinglah :) #ditebas

* * *

**Nekuro Yamikawa** : Beberapa chapter dari fanfiksi ini (rencananya) bakal terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang entah dapat dari internet, teman, atau bahkan saya sendiri yang mengalaminya :) Tentu saja dengan pengembangan

Makasih udah RnR! ^^

* * *

**Oceanblue** : Tahu, gak? Saya buka review-mu itu lewat hape. Dan yang pertama kali terlihat di layar adalah kalimat pertamamu itu. Sumpah, saya langsung berpikir "ini pasti flame" dan nyaris pundung kalau tidak melihat kalimat berikutnya :) #diinjek

Naa, ini sudah saya usahakan untuk se-suspense mungkin. Tapi—masih—ada selingan humornya yang entah kenapa tak pernah bisa hilang! -.-

Makasih udah RnR.

* * *

**A/N : **Ah, kali ini inspirasi dari temannya teman -.- Dia juga pernah mengalami yang seperti ini, sama kakaknya. Tapi setting waktunya saya ubah. Dan, _well_, percakapan mereka itu sungguh saya karang, jadi jangan heran kalau tak jelas ._. Saya kurang yakin kalau chapter ini seram.

Oh iya, nama Gackpoid memang gitu lho, artinya. Arti Kamui itu "Kewenangan Tuhan" (maybe, it's just from my prediction), dan Gakupo itu biasanya dituliskan dalam bentuk kanji yang berarti "Penyanyi (gaku)"... duh, kenapa saya jadi sok tau gini ^^"

Naa, mind to review?


	3. Cemilan Tengah Malam

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kesenangan di Antara Dua Dunia**

—**What's Happening Beside You—**

**Chapter 3 . Cemilan Tengah Malam**

**The Creation-Story** © Yoshina Vanatala

**VOCALOID** © Yamaha Coorporation, beserta perusahaan lainnya yang berhak membuat dan memiliki mereka semua

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Masih dengan ekspedisi tengah malam. Tapi bukan malam yang sama. Mungkin beberapa minggu setelah kejadian kemarin.

Waktu itu, sebenarnya aku baru saja pulang kuliah. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mencegatku ditengah jalan seperti hantu. Seringai tipis terlihat diwajahnya.

Kenapa lagi orang ini?

"Hai, Shion."

"Hai. Ada apa, Kamui?"

Sapaan basi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari cemilan tengah malam?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya. Tapi karena aku juga tidak punya kegiatan besok, jadi aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Jadi disinilah aku sekarang. Aku duduk di mobilnya, dibangku belakangnya. Aku nyaris tertidur karena ia lama sekali berkendara. Ternyata dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat semacam pasar malam. Tapi sebenarnya bukan pasar malam, hanya seperti deretan restoran. Itu bertempat di pinggir kota.

Kami turun dari mobil, dan berjalan menghampiri salah satu rumah makan yang terlihat sederhana. Kami duduk di kursi yang menghadap jalanan yang memiliki pencahayaan yang agak remang-remang.

Dia menoleh padaku, dan pasti melihat kalimat yang berbunyi "kenapa disini?" diwajahku. Jadi dia pun berkata, "Kita datang sekalian buat melihat hantu. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini."

Dia pasti tidak serius.

Melihat hantu katanya? Hm, kalimat yang sudah kuduga akan keluar darinya. Tapi kenapa sekalian pas makan sih?!

"Nanti lihatlah ke bawah saat aku bilang. Jika kau beruntung, setidaknya kau akan melihat kakinya."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, mustahil bagiku untuk merasakan makanan dalam mulutku.

Aku baru saja sedang mengunyah makananku dengan perlahan namun pasti. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi mulai berdering ditelingaku. Dan keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhku.

Aku membeku disebelahnya yang sedang asik memelototi sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat fokus.

"Hei, lihat ke bawah. Sekarang."

Aku spontan melakukan yang apa yang ia ucapkan. Tetapi, sebenarnya aku tak bisa bergerak seinchi pun saat aku menginginkannya.

Dan aku melihatnya.

Di ujung ekor mata kananku, tepat disebelah meja kami, aku melihat sepasang kaki putih tanpa alas sedang berjalan. Tanpa suara, dan dengan kecepatan yang perlahan seolah mereka melayang.

Oh, jadi itu yang membuatku merasa merinding seketika.

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata.

"Hei, kau melihatnya?"

Aku langsung tersadar dan menoleh padanya. Dia terlihat menyeringai miring. Dan sepertinya tatapan antusiasku merupakan jawaban "iya" untuknya.

"Ada yang bilang bahwa disini terkadang ada sepasang kaki lainnya diantara para pelayan restoran. Bagus untukku, aku tak hanya bisa melihat kakinya, tapi _semuanya_. Bagus untukmu juga, karena kau tak bisa melihat wajahnya."

"Bagaimana wajahnya?" Aku nyaris melontarkannya, tapi urung karena kupikir ia hanya akan menampilkan seringai masokisnya itu sebagai jawaban untukku.

"Shion, kenapa malah melamun? Cepatlah makan! Dia mulai tak menyukaiku."

Setiap hantu yang ia temui pasti akan langsung tidak menyukainya. Hah, pasti karena wajahnya yang jelek itu!

Ah, aku tak tahu juga sebenarnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan—dan membayarnya—kami pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lalu, kemana kita setelah ini?"

"Karena sudah terlanjur di pinggir kota," Dia menoleh sekilas ke belakang. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian jalan-jalan keliling kota?"

"Terserah kaulah."

Kami sungguh jalan-jalan di pinggir kota, pada tengah malam hari.

Pertama-tama kami berjalan disekitar pelabuhan. Tak ada hal yang khusus disana selain orang-orang yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya di seberang lautan. Kami sempat melewati pintu gerbang pelabuhan, dan disana ada para satpam yang berjaga-jaga.

Jika dari sini, ada dua jalan menuju tengah kota—yaitu jalan yang kami lewati tadi, dan jalan tol. Jalan yang kami lewati tadi termasuk jalan kota, karena masih banyak orang yang lalu-lalang meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Banyak kejadian yang terjadi di jalan tol ini.

Karena jalan tol ini selalu sunyi—pada saat malam, dan terkadang disiang hari—makanya tempat ini adalah tempat yang bagus untukmu yang ingin memutilasi seseorang yang kau benci. Dan kudengar-dengar juga, sering banyak penampakan yang terjadi disini.

Dan si orang sinting ini sepertinya memutuskan untuk lewat jalan tol itu malam ini.

Sebenarnya bukannya aku takut—aku tak pernah takut, mereka yang telah mati takkan mengganggu kita yang masih hidup JIKA kita tidak mengganggu mereka. Aku berani mengganggu, karena aku berani.

Dan sebagai orang yang sering melewati pengalaman spiritual menakjubkan bersama orang didepanku ini, tentu aku percaya bahwa mereka ada.

Atau mereka sebenarnya tak pernah ada...?

Hanya ada beberapa lampu penerangan yang berdiri dipinggir jalan. Pemerintah sepertinya sedikit mengorupsi uang rakyat—terbukti dari lampu yang remang-remang, malahan ada yang tak berfungsi alias mati permanen. Entah sebenarnya itu salah pemerintah atau salah PLN.

Euh, kenapa aku jadi mengkritik pemerintah sih?

Aku pun melirik Kamui lewat kaca spion atas kemudi—dia terdiam, matanya meneliti setiap inchi jalanan dengan cermat. Mungkin dia pikir, siapa tahu kami bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini.

Dan mobil pun berhenti.

Kupikir mobilnya mogok atau apa. Tapi sepertinya dia yang sengaja menghentikannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Aku tanpa sadar mengatakannya.

Tapi dia tak menjawab, dan hanya memperhatikan sesuatu dibalik jendela sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, pertanda bahwa dia sedang serius dan fokus memperhatikan sesuatu itu. Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang sedang ia lihat, tapi jika ia tak menjawab apa-apa, itu berarti aku tak seharusnya melihatnya.

Akhirnya dia berhenti menatap ke sebelahnya, dan kembali menjalankan mobil. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Memang apaan sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kucing hitam."

Kucing hitam?

Seingatku, jika kau melihat ada kucing hitam sedang memperhatikanmu di tengah malam, itu berarti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu.

Kemungkinan besar, kucing hitam tadi memperhatikannya.

Aku tak menjawab apapun lagi, sementara dia melanjutkan mobilnya lagi.

Kami terus menelusuri jalanan yang sunyi tanpa ada seorang pun yang jalan selain kami. Tak lama kemudian, kami pun menemukan beberapa orang yang tampak berkumpul di pinggir jalan.

Sepertinya itu sekelompok preman. Mereka hanya terlihat berdiri-diri, sambil membincangkan sesuatu dengan suara yang keras.

Kamui memutuskan untuk berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka. Berhubung kami datang tanpa suara, mereka tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran kami.

Aku tak tahu juga, kenapa ia mendadak menghentikan mobilnya disini.

Dan pada saat itulah, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak.

Suara itu sangat keras, sampai kami saja bisa mendengar. Kalau didengar itu berasal dari arah kumpulan preman itu. Suara itu sepertinya sangat mengagetkan mereka, jadi mereka langsung bubar dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Kalau kau penasaran suara apa yang kira-kira kami dengar, itu terdengar seperti, **"GGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR..."**

Itu bukan suara harimau, singa, atau sejenisnya. Karena suara itu jelas bergema ditelinga kami.

Suara itu seakan menembus dinding mobil ini dan membangkitkan bulu roma.

Dan mengirimkan suara dering yang menyakitkan ditelingaku dalam sesaat.

Oh, no. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini.

Aku dan Kamui terdiam sejenak tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik kunci mobil dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku terkejut dan sempat berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang berteriak barusan."

"HEI!"

Dia pun pergi. Dan karena aku juga penasaran, jadilah aku mengikutinya.

Kini kami berdiri dipinggir jalan yang sunyi-senyap, dan gelap tanpa ada pencahayaan lampu. Ada sih, tapi berada beberapa meter didepan sana.

"Hei! Siapapun kau yang berteriak barusan! KELUARLAH! Jangan jadi pengecut!"

Dengan sinting dan nekat, dia berteriak. Aku hanya berdiri disampingnya, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tak beres.

Atmosfer disekitar kami jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

Aku sama sekali merasa ada yang tak beres. Apalagi karena aku merasakan rasa dingin diseluruh tubuhku.

Makanya aku segera mendekati dan menarik pelan bawah bajunya.

"Kamui, tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Bagaimana jika sekarang kita—"

"... oh, kita harus pergi."

Dia langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke mobil. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia melemparku lewat pintu kemudi dan memaksaku duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya karena perasaan bingung memenuhi kepalaku.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Dia tak menjawab. Dia cepat-cepat menutup jendela pintu sampingnya, dan memeriksa jendela di pintu belakang.

"Hei?! Kenapa—"

Dia menoleh padaku, meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Memberi isyarat, "Jangan berisik. Tenanglah."

Oh, itukah mengapa aku mendengar suara dering sekarang? Melihat ada sesuatu yang menggeliat dengan hebat dijalan ujung sana?

Aku tak bisa begitu melihatnya. Yang kulihat hanyalah sosok berwarna hitam yang ada warna merah disalah satu sisinya. Bentuknya seperti buaya, tapi lebih seperti manusia. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku berharap dia tidak mendatangi kami sekarang juga!

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Aku pun menunduk, tak mau melihat apapun lagi yang ada didepanku. Seluruh tubuhku membeku seketika. Oh, kuharap ini semua segera berakhir.

"..."

"..."

Hening mengisi mobil ini dalam waktu yang agak lama. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit. Jika dalam keadaan normal, mungkin kepalaku akan terantuk-antuk—mengantuk setengah hidup.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Pertanda bahwa aku merasa sangat tegang.

Aku perlahan mulai mendongakkan kepalaku lagi. Dan aku bersyukur tak ada apapun lagi didepan.

Semoga saja tak ada apapun disamping maupun belakang kami.

Tapi tak ada suara dering itu lagi. Berarti sekarang sudah aman.

Kulihat Kamui menoleh kepala sesaat ke jendela samping, kemudian menyalakan mobilnya lagi. Kami pun pergi dari tempat itu, menuju jalan kota.

"Hah, itu tadi sangat menegangkan."

Aku menghela napas lega karena mendengarnya bisa berkomentar seperti itu lagi. Seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Memangnya tadi itu ada apa?"

"Hahaha, kau pasti akan tertawa mendengarnya." Dia tertawa. "Setelah aku meneriakinya tadi, aku merasakan ada hawa membunuh disekitar. Kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi ternyata itu memang benar apa adanya. Kau sempat melihat sesuatu yang menggeliat didepan mobil tadi 'kan? Kemungkinan besar, _itu_lah yang berteriak tadi."

Oh, benarkah...

"Lalu, _itu_ apa?"

Dia menyeringai miring, dan mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi semoga saja itu tidak mengikuti kita."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku bersyukur makhluk itu tidak mengikuti kami lagi. Bahkan sudah berhari-hari semenjak kejadian itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kamui.

"Hei, kau tahu? Tadi dimobilku, ada seekor ular python yang entah datang darimana. Untung saja dia saat itu sedang tidur. Padahal sebelumnya, pintunya sudah kukunci lho!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sumber cerita** : Sebuah blog dan pengalaman teman saya.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin ini adalah chapter terakhir sebelum saya hiatus panjang. Alasannya? Hah, saya ini kelas 9, dan bakal ada berbagai macam ujian. Dimulai dari ujian praktek, ujian sekolah, remedial (saya lemah di beberapa pelajaran), dan ujian nasional. Sigh, banyak jadwal -.-

Oke, akhir kata. Mind to review?


End file.
